


The Dragon King

by Sundance7936



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Au of sorts of the dragon arc, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance7936/pseuds/Sundance7936
Summary: After devouring the Oggai and during Dragon's rampage across Tokyo, Kaneki is dragged into the depths to face an adversary he has met yet never faced before. Meanwhile, GOAT and the CCG team up to save the citizens of Tokyo. Touka dives head-first into the beast and confronts an old enemy she must overcome to save her husband and bring hope to this twisted world.





	The Dragon King

Whenever Kaneki thought of how the it would sound when the world ended, he never thought it could take form in a small, sickening crunch. Blood burst into his mouth, filling it with a sweetness he never tasted before. Shouts filled the air, high-pitched, young, filled with fear, so different from when they attacked the cafe and then the base. Quiet, removed. And then their screams were cut short, yet their heartbeats still beat, pumping blood and RC Cells and fear and hate. He felt them around him, as they became a part of him. He could feel them blinking, shifting within him, peering at their surroundings with only one hundred and one thoughts in mind. 

_Touka_

He launched himself into the soldiers, who tumbled down like twigs to a hurricane. He propelled forward, every one of his eyes searching for everyone, for her. He bulldozed through the tunnel, knocking down columns, hunks of rocks tumbling down in his wake. He could hear the muffled sounds of boulders hitting the ground, of yelling and footsteps thundering away. Shrieks echoed from those beyond him, and he surged forward. Through it all he could feel dozens of heart beating at once, slowly becoming one.

They should be here, Kaneki stretched a hand out as the group came into sight. They were cloaked and packed together behind a single figure ready to fight. Tiny in his sight, like a pack of animals. In front of them were CCG men, clad in black and solemn expressions, poised with quinques, ready to slaughter. In unison, everyone looked up, and then they started to run.

He felt himself slowing down, his getting harder and heavier than he ever knew. Clenching his teeth, he pushed forward, striking down the officers in his way, strength surging as the more and more of the CCG disappeared. Ghouls pushed themselves to the side in tight groups. But they weren’t who we wanted. He scanned through them, listening for the heartbeat that was as familiar as his own.

_There_

She was at the front, knocking anyone in their way with lightning shooting down from her beautiful wings. _Touka_. Kaneki pushed himself towards her. She was so close. Ghouls parted before him, their faces twisted yet indiscernible. But it didn't matter. None of it did. He stretched out with the arm that was never cut off, reaching for her. She froze mid-attack, turning towards him. So close. Now he had the power to protect them, all of them, now they could finally be together aga-

She turned. And he felt his stomach turn to ash.

Kaneki didn’t notice it at first. It made no sense. But as his senses sharpened, he realized he couldn’t feel his legs, nor himself running but hurtling forward on what would’ve been his belly. The only thing he knew was that he needed to find her, no matter what. But he was looking away, his gaze landing on the faces of ghouls and humans left, their expressions clear as crystal. Eyes bulging, mouths open in terror, tears running down their cheeks. Some were prostrating, hands clapped together in prayer. Others were covering over their comrades and children, removing them from his gaze. Each look cut him more than Suzuya’s blade ever could.

His arm wasn’t reaching anymore, but being pulled back. Thick tendrils wrapped around his arms and torso, tightening its grip on his head, yanking his hair back, filling his mouth with sweetness. He thrashed against the beast, spitting out everything he could. But every breath he took tasted as magnificent as what he choked out. Clamping his mouth shut, Kaneki looked around, horror blooming in his mind as his senses became whole. 

Red flared against his eyes. That’s all he saw which ever way he looked. The 24th Ward, the CCG officers, the Ghouls, Touka, they had all vanished. Chunks of red meat encircled him, bits of black and brown and white flashing through. RC Cells filled the space around him, making everything he saw dark pink. They closed in, tighter and tighter. His body felt lethargic, head heavy like a bowling ball and his ears screamed, as if he was pushed underwater for too long. 

Flashes of memory ran across Kaneki’s head. Standing on top of a broken crane, looking down on his people. His close friends looking at him expectantly at the table. Akira turning away with tears in her eyes. Amon understanding as he left. Arima and Eto entrusting him with their life’s work, looking up at him with such tired eyes. Hide’s grin. Touka’s smile. 

“Even though this place is a dump, from up here the sight looks beautiful.” She said, gazing at the children huddled around Hinami.

They were sitting on the scaffolding in one of their small respites, moments he wished would last forever.

“Hinami is really good with children. They love her.” He added, “They love you too.”

Touka smiled, “You really think so? I’ve never been good with children. Or people in general. No matter what I did, it always came out wrong. Good thing I wanted to be a teacher, right?”, she joked, though her eyes were sad.

“I thought you wanted to go into science? I saw your textbooks. Hinami mentioned it too.”, He had meant to add Yoriko but he knew how she must’ve felt.

“Yeah.” She clenched her hand, “ I wanted to be a researcher so I could find out just how Ghouls exist, y’know?”  
He nodded, it must have been a question that weighed down on all Ghouls. He put his hand over hers and squeezed. “If you want, I could get some books for you. Nishiki can help you brush up on everything.”, His mind whirred, a sudden idea lighting up, “Remember the Great Wheel? They are researching about Ghouls too, maybe you can study under them?” 

For a moment, a beam of light hit them. It gleamed of her raven-black hair, gleaming as dark as obsidian. Her bangs fell forward, long-lashes fanned out. Touka’s eyes shone as bright as diamonds.

_I love her_

She grinned, “That sounds like a pretty cool idea.”

If he could, he would have been content staying like this forever.

Kaneki wheezed, trying to get a sense of his surroundings as blood rushed to his head. He was being dragged down, moving so fast the tunnels rolled into one moving line of red. He hoped to see something, anything, but he felt like he was in a never-ending waterslide. As if sensing his thoughts, Kaneki felt RC Cells rush out from under him. A blanket of cold wrapped itself over him as he fell, freezing him to the core. 

Kaneki curled up, bracing for impact but it never came. Instead, he hit the surface softly and rolled down till he hit the ground. He spat out the water and took deep gulps of air. Shivering, Kaneki sorted out his thoughts. _I was beaten by Suzuya. I was with my other selves. We talked. We were never going to see Touka again. So I…_ The kids. He used the kids to grow his limbs back. To go after them. He-

“Mmh. Look at you. I can’t believe they gave up themselves for this. For you.”

Kaneki froze. That voice. _His_ voice. Weak from the landing, Kaneki focused all his strength on sitting up. Then like a flip of a switch, energy burst within him, thawing out his insides, filling his being with a warmth he felt very rarely. 

Taking a deep breath, Kaneki looked up.

The first thing he saw were the eyes. Kakugan as small as his fist and big as his body stared at him, unblinking, unflinching, expressionless. They were embedded in thick red walls, scales twisting and folding on each other. 

But those weren’t the eyes that made his heart stop. 

One red. One grey. Kaneki saw those eyes every time since he looked in that mirror all those years ago. He didn’t think he would ever look into them.

Yet he saw them in a gleaming golden throne, clear cut and carved with a steady hand. The arm handles were smooth and flat, ending with two rotting skulls. His arms and legs were fashioned from kagune, twisting and twisting into claws. He wore a plain brown poncho, lined with gold and dark shorts. Nestled in his snow white hair was a band of red wrought with five straight spikes. His mouth was monstrous, jaws of a beast set in hard flesh. Above them were a pair of eyes. One red. One grey. 

They looked at him. And they hated.


End file.
